John F. Kennedy
Please note that this Gundam on ROBLOX character is a real person. John Fitzgerald Kennedy (May 29, 1917 AD - November 22, 1963 AD), often referred to as JFK (his initials), was the 35th President of the United States of America, serving from January 20, 1961 AD til his assassination in November 22, 1963 AD. President Kennedy makes his appearance in the ROBLOX series, Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: The History of the Universal Century He is a character within the Gundam on ROBLOX franchise because of his significant role in the development of the Universal Century because of his proposal to have man set foot on the Moon in July 20, 1969 AD, his actions during the Cuban Missile Crisis. Presidency JFK was a member of the countries Democratic Party. He beat his Republican opponent Richard Nixon in the 1960 presidential election. He became the youngest elected president at age 42. He also became the first president that was Catholic and the first to win the Pulitzer Prize. Space Race As a response to the Soviet Union launching Sputnik 1, the Apollo program was conceived in 1960 during Dwight D. Eisenhower's presidency. President Kennedy appointed Vice President Lyndon B. Johnson as the chairman of the U.S. Space Council, a supporter of NASA in the U.S. Senate. In the 1961 State of the Union address, Kennedy suggested international cooperation in space. On April 12, 1961, Soviet cosmonaut Yuri Gagarin became the first person to fly in space, scaring the Americans were behind technologically from the Soviets. Eager to take America in the league in the space race, Kennedy announced the goal to land a man on the Moon in May 25, 1961 to a Joint Session of Congress. September 12, 1962, President Kennedy made his famous "We Choose to go to the Moon" speech at Rice University to promote and motivate the idea to the American citizens. On November 21, 1962, President Kennedy explained in a cabinet meeting with NASA administer James E. Webb and other officials that the Moon landing would give important reasons for international prestige. Vice President Johnson assured that the space program had military value, and that the costs for the Apollo program to reach $40 billion. During a speech to the United Nations on September 1963, Kennedy urged for cooperation between the U.S. and Soviets in making the Apollo project a "joint expedition to the moon". Khrushchev declines and didn't commit to the Soviet Moon mission until 1964. Six years after the death of President Kennedy, the United States finally landed Apollo 11 on the moon on July 20, 1969. Cuban Missile Crisis On October 14, 1962 CIA spy planes discovered missile sites in Cuba by the Soviet Union. President Kennedy was shown the reconnaissance photos two days later which intimidated America with a nuclear threat. Tensions towards a nuclear war with the U.S.S.R. lead to an urgent response from the National Security Council. The NSC favored an unannounced air assult on the missile sites, but was controversial because it would be "Pearl Harbor in reverse". As a response, Kennedy decided on a naval quarantine that would inspect Soviet ships arriving to Cuba starting on October 24. A response from the United Nations requested for both parties to reverse their decisions and enter a "cooling-off period". Soviet secretary Nikita Khrushchev agreed on the decision, however President Kennedy declined. On October 28, Khrushchev agreed to dismantle the missile sites, subject to UN inspections. The United States made a promise to not invade cuba and agreed to remove their missiles in Turkey. As a result, the Cuban Missile Crisis brought international intensions to nuclear war than ever since. The crisis improved the President's credibility with his approval rating increasing to 77% (an 11 percent increase) afterwards. Assassination President Kennedy was assassinated in Dallas, Texas at 12:30 pm (CST) on Friday November 22, 1963 to settle a dispute between governor John Connally and two liberals. While going through Dealey Plaza he was shot in the throat, than his upper back, and a fatal shot in the head. He was taken to Parkland Hospital for emergency medical treatment including blood transfusions, as well his Last Sacrament was administered by Father Hubert, but was pronounced dead at 1:00pm. Only 46 years old, President Kennedy was the youngest president to die in the nations history. 24 year old Lee Harvey Oswald was suspected to have murdered the president from the Texas School Book Depository. Denial of shooting anyone, and claimed he was being taken advantage of. He was killed by Jack Ruby two days later before trial. Last Words Before and during the shooting, President Kennedy and Lady Connally were both talking about the positive reactions from the people of Texas. This occured when the limousine turned left from Main-to-Houston Street. Conally - "Mr. President, you can't say that Dallas doesn't love you." Kennedy - "No, you certainly can't." When the first shot hit through President Kennedy's throat, it has been assumed that Kennedy has spoken to either Jacqueline or Connally, but was said to be speechless. Kennedy - "My God, I've been hit." Photo Gallery RobloxScreenShot12272012 125016566.jpg|JFK in ROBLOX form with the White House jfk portrait.jpg|Real John F. Kennedy Category:Characters Category:Gundam on ROBLOX characters of American descent Category:Americans Category:U.S. Presidents Category:The History of the Universal Century characters